Moonlight Dusk
by Rachel-Dawnn
Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn. In mostly Rosalie's POV and Bella's . Some nomads come and have discovered something no one else has. Something the Volturi do NOT like. READ! REVIEWS!
1. Moving

**Hey Guys! This is chapter 1! Reviews please!**

**& ENJOY:]**

* * *

Edward opened my door for me as I got in the car. We were on our way to our new school. We were starting our new lives at a new highschool. In a new town. It was Monday. Alice and Jasper were in the car infront of us. Rosalie and Emmett were behind us.

We were moving to a place like Forks, just a couple of hundred miles away. It was called Ashen. It was almost exactly like Forks. Always cloudy and rainy. Everything was old and it was a small town. Grandparents and great-grandparents grew up together here. We were the new kids.

Ten years ago after our "visit' from the Volturi, Edward, Jacob, and I went to college. Renesmee-now 11 but looks 15- came with us, of course, but she stayed home during the day. About three weeks ago, the whole Cullen family got back together and decided it was time to go back to highschool. I was kind of excited, but then again, repeating highschool was going to be dreadful.

Our story was Edward and Alice were brother and sister and Rosalie and Nessie were sisters. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen had adopted them, because Mrs. Cullen couldn't have kids. Mrs. Cullen's sister Clarissa and Clarissa's husband died in a tragic and mysterious fire and their kids- Me, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett- were left alone as orphans, so they adopted us. All the couple's worked out.

Renesmee and Jacob were in the backseat holding hands gazing into each others eyes. Edward was holding my hand, and I'm sure he guessed what I was thinking because I kept glancing at the review mirror. He kissed my palm then gave it a gentel squeeze.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I could see Ashen was alot like Forks. Ashen Highschool was a dusty, faded red color. It was one building, but three stories high. All the cars in the parking lot were old. I knew our car would stand out.

People stared, even before they could see us. Jacob and Edward both got out of the car and opened our doors for Nessie and me. Edward smiled that cricked smile, and even though I was a vampire, he dazzled me like he had when I was human. I lost focus, which should be utterly impossible. I blinked and smiled back a half of a second late. He chuckled.

"What gentlemen," Nessie said to me. "What's with the sudden sencirity?" she asked Jake as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed with her.

"Just thought I'd do it," he replied. "I was trying to be funny." he said teasingly. She pulled back and punched him lightly on the chest, but he laughed and wrapped his arm around her neck and looked at me.

"You ready, Bells?" he asked as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yep," I replied. And I really was. We walked toward the building, past the googily eyes and hanging mouths. I tried to ignore all the boys starring at me like I was a super model or something, but of course, I got distracted easily. We passed one guy with cglasses and black-cropped hair. He was a little bit taller than Alice. I looked at him and he acted as if he was going to faint. Another guy was sitting ontop of his car with another girl. They were laughing and talking with their friends. And then he saw me and Renesmee. He looked bewildered. Edward growled. I looked at him and realized he had read that guys mind. I quickly looked away. The others were at the door waiting for us.

"Emmett already had trouble with keeping his temper low," Rosalie said smiling at me as we came up to them. "He chased this kid away from the parking lot because he asked for my number."

I laughed and Emmett shrugged.

"Edward would do the same," he told me. I glanced up at Edward and he smiled that crooked smile...

We all walked through the door. Kids gasped, looked at us up and down. They could try as hard as they wanted, but there were no flaws to be found. Some dropped their books, others leaned against their lockers for support.

"Come on," Edward whispered to me pulling my along with him.

The others followed. At the end of a large red-locker filled hallway, near an exit, were eight special lockers, seperated from the rest.

Our names were written on the lockers in elegant script. I groaned as I opened mine up.

"So I had a little fun decorating, big deal," Alice shrugged. Each locker was themed a different color. Mine was purple. There was a purple shelf with all of my books neatly organized together on top of it. Under it was a little handle covered in sparkles. I pulled on it and a mirror and make-up supplies popped out. I laughed. She scowled at me. On the inside of the door was two magnetic-pencil holders. One held pencil, pens and various colored sharpies. In the other one was an Ipod Touch with all my favorite songs and movies.

"Sweeeet!" Emmett said scrolling through his.

In the locker, covering every piece of red, were pictures. Pictures of me and Alice, me and Rosalie. Our whole family portrait and the family portrait of just Edward, Jake, Renesmee, and me and pictures of all of our other memories.

"What's our first class?" I asked Edward and I turned to the locker right next to me, which was his.

"World History," he told me.

I took out the purple binder that said, _World History_, written in elegant script on the spine. I closed my locker. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along to our first class. Renesmee and Jacob followed.

The classroom was warm. Kids stared as Edward and I took seats in the middle of the classroom. Jake and Renesmee right infront of us.

"Ugh," Edward said in disgust. "New kid rumors,"

"What are they?" I asked. I tried to listen to the girls' conversation, but everyone else's kept distracting me.

"That girl," he pointed to a blonde that was whispering in another girls ear and kept glancing back at us. ", thinks we've been getting plastic surgery since we were in the 7th grade. Her little friend that she's whispering to, thinks we're movie stars under cover."

I laughed.

"Brace yourself," Edward whispered to me as the blonde girl got up from her seat. She was wearing a tight tanktop with a jacket and skinny jeans. She walked over to me and Edward. Renesmee turned around as she approached us.

"Hi. I'm Sterlyn. Your new here right?" she asked specifically to Edward.

"Yes _we_ are," he said. "My name is Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella." I didn't like to be called his girlfriend. I liked being called his wife.

"Oh. Well we should hang out sometime," she told him a little more warmly than necessary.

"That would be nice, but I'm afraid I'm taken every minute and hour of every day," he said.

"Oh, well you can bring Breana, too," she said.

"It's BELLA, and he said NO. So bye," I told her icily shooing her away.

"That's alright. Maybe some other time," she said as she touched his collar and turned away.

I jumped out of my seat ready to attack her, but Edward pulled my hand hard enough to sit me down.

"Calm down, love," he whispered. Renesmee started laughing. Edward looked at her with a dissaproving stare.

"What is it, Ness?" I asked her. She reached back and touched her hand to my cheek and showed me a picture of what I looked like when I was about to attack the blonde. She laughed. I gasped.

"Nessie!" I whispered-yelled only loud enough so she could hear. "Your not suppose to do that here!"

"Sorry, mom. You had to see your face!" she said just as quietly but laughed again.

"Turn around and pay attention. Class is about to start," I commanded her.

She did as she was told. The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Hello class. We have some new students today," he said ruffling through some papers without looking up.

He pulled out a paper and read out names off of it.

"Bella Hale, Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, and Jacob Hale? Would you please come up here and introduce yourselves?" he said.

We all got up and walked to the front.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen," Nessie said. All the guys looked at her and winked as she looked at them and put their hands up in "call me" signs. "And this is my boyfriend Jacob Hale." She smiled and looked up at Jake who's hand was locked in with her's.

"I'm Bella Hale and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen," I smiled and looked up at Edward who had his arm around my waist. A bunch of guys whistled and Edward glared and then they stopped.

"Okay students, you can take your seats now." the teacher told us. "By the way, I'm Mr. Westen."

We all took our seats. The rest of the morning went by fast. At lunch we all got trays of food and sat at a round table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Our food stayed untouched.

"You guys should of seen my mom's face this morning!" Nessie told them. Jacob was sitting by her, his arm around her neck. She continued to tell the story of how I almost strangled the girl called Sterlyn this morning.

Everyone laughed.

"See, Bella. I'm not the only over-protective one," Emmett pointed out. His booming laughter filled the table. Rosalie rolled her eyes. She smiled and turned her chair to face me.

"That's alright, Bella," She said. Then she mouthed, "I'd do the same."

I smiled back at her. We all talked about how our day went and what classes we liked. Rosalie and Alice made plans to go shopping. Alice insisted I go, but when I told her I'd rather not, she begged and pleaded and eventually threatened, so now I was forced to being dragged around all day this coming up Saturday. Renesmee said that she and Jake wanted to go visit the pack, so she was excused from the grievous shopping trip.

The bell rang and we gathered our books, and dumped our untouched trays of food into the trash bin. Edward and I had Calculus next. We grabbed our things out of our lockers and migrated to our next class. Calculus was easy, now that I've graduated highschool and college, everything was easy as 2+2. Throughout the rest of the day, in every class, there were one or two brave kids that came up to us and talked. -Asking where we came from. How we liked it here so far. And the one question that never failed to irritate me was: 'Are you single?'-. The rest of our admirers decided to keep a distance, but never took their eyes off of unless we caught them.

When we got back home, Edward and I decided to go find another meadow. A meadow like the one we had in Forks. We told everyone we would be back, and we left out the backdoor and into the forest. We travled for twenty minutes before we stumbled across an opening about two hundred miles away from Ashen. It was beautiful. There was sunlight. Lots and lots of it. There were flowers of all sorts. Lillies, daisies, tulips, big gigantic sunflowers. It was truley and enchated meadow. The grass was about knee high. I looked over at Edward. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted up toward the sun. He was beautiful, of course. The rainbow colored sparkles reflected off his skin and into the grass. He lay down in the grass and I walked over and laid my head down where his was. We gazed at each other for a long time. The sun had started going down, but neither of us moved an inch. The light wind made his hair ruffle and look extra silky. We never took our eyes off of each other.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it so far! I tried to make the chapters long!**

**Reviews please!**


	2. The Coming

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you like Chapter 2!**

**Reviews!**

* * *

One Monday at lunch, we were all talking. Renesmee was in the middle of telling us all about how this morning Sterlyn decided to talk to Edward again-this time, I really did get close to biting her head off, but I came back to my senses-, when suddenly Alice gasped.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked. I felt Edward stiffen at my side.

"Visitors," Alice whispered, starring off into space. She didn't have to explain what she meant by visitors.

"What kind of visitors?"

She blinked and looked at Jasper. "They only hunt animals, like us."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Five," she replied. "But they don't mean any harm, from what I can tell. They're going to be here to tomorrow. It doesn't look like they'll stay that long. We should welcome them."

"We need to talk to Carlisle. Fast," Edward said. The bell rang and we trotted off to our next classes.

After school we pulled up to the big white house-mansion in the forest. A same exact replica of the one in Forks. Infact, humans would think it's the same one. The inside was organized the same, the rooms were in the same place. Except there were six rooms instead of four. All the furniture was the same, too.

We walked up to the door and stepped inside.

"Carlisle," Edward said, though I knew Carlisle could hear him. He came flying down the stairs, Esme behind him.

"Yes, son?" he asked walking toward us now.

"There's going to be visitors," Alice said coming through the door with Jasper, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob and Emmett behind her.

"What...kind of visitors?" Carlisle asked warily.

"They're just like us. They don't hunt humans, just animals. They are passing," Edward told him.

"Oh," Carlisle said. He seemed more relaxed. "I've never met anyone else who were like us, aside from Tanya and her coven,"

"Yes. They don't mean any harm, as far as I can tell," Alice told him.

"We want to welcome them," I said.

"I'm sure that's tolerable," Carlisle said looking at me and then turning to Alice. He seemed more relaxed. "Where will they be coming from? And when?"

"The same direction we come from. We decided we were going to meet them a few miles away from Ashen. To anticipate," she replied. "Tomorrow morning,"

Edward sighed and said and pulled me along up the stairs to our room.

"Edward," I said as he left my side and ran to our closet. "You seem...agitated," I walked over to him. "Is it something...I did?

He turned around to face me. He craddled my face in his hands.

"Of course not, love. It's just," He struggled with words. I never seen him do that. "I don't..._trust_...new comers. Even if they're like us, they can still be dangerous,"

"Oh. Edward, I'm sure there not a problem. I bet their really nice." I reached up to kiss him lightly, though I did feel a twist of fear inside my empty stomach.

"Your probably right," he said and dropped his hands.

"Duh," I said. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Let's go get Alice. I wanna be ready when they come." I told him

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me down stairs without another word.

"Nessie, are-"

"Daaaaaaaad!" Renesmee cut Edward off. "I told you. Please don't call me _Nessie_. That's a _childish_ nickname."

"Your Jacob is the one that came up with it," he pointed out.

Jacob laughed and Renesmee decided that was funny, too. Obvisouly because Jake did.

"Bella, Renesmee. Come with me," Alice said politely as she walked in from the kitchen, Rosalie behind her. I kissed Edward hand and flew up the stairs behind Rose, Renesmee following me.

"Okay. We have to pick out th perfect outfits." Alice said turning to us as she shut the door to her room. "We want to look _nice_."

We spent four hours picking out outfits for each of us, modeling and struting and laughing a goofing around. I complained, of course. I was Alice's personal Bella Barbie, even as a vampire. She had me struting and twirling. Even with perfect balance, I felt like a klutz.

"Alice," I complained as she tossed me a big, stilletto heel. "I don't like heels. Let alone _stillettos_!"

She turned to glare at me. "Put them on, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and I sighed. Renesmee giggled.

After Alice decided what outfits were perfect enough, we went back down stairs. It was two a.m.

We all decided to go meet them around 5:00.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked me as he came down the stairs from switching clothes.

"Yes," I told him. I was, of course, worried for my family's saftey. We didn't know if they could bring any harm, even if they didn't mean any. As we walked out the front door, I grabbed Edward's hand and we started off.


	3. Welcome

**:]]] enjoy!**

* * *

We ran all the way there. Mine and Edward's hand twined together. He kept his eyes on me the whole run, mine as well.

About five miles out of Ashen, I could hear footsteps and we both turned to see five figures moving toward us. We stopped.

Carlisle in the middle a few feet infront of us. Edward and Emmett at his flanks. Me beside Edward-he was standing in a protective manner- and Jasper beside Emmett. The rest were a few feet behind us. I istantly pushed my shield on all of us. It wasn't as hard as it used to be.

They got to us in a fraction of a second. The one in the middle's stance was like Carlisle's; he was husky; his eyes a fimiliar golden-brown. The male next to him was the same only a little more smaller. The three females stood behind them.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted him. "I am Carlisle. This is my family: Edward and Bella, Emmett and Japer. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee and Jacob."

"Hello," the husky looking one said. "I'm Quinten. This is Felique," he gestered toward the other male. ", and Deslaren, Kathrine, and Ezlana." The girl called Deslaren was hiding behind the other male Felique. She looked almost human.

"I am very pleased to meet you," Carlisle said politily. "Infact, we all are."

"Yes, we feel the same way." the husky one called Quinten spoke again. He looked at Renesmee then Edward then me in confusion. "It seems we have alot to learn about eachother."

"Yes, indeed. Would you like to come back to our home and we could talk a little more privatly?"

"That would be excellent," Quinten replied. He smiled at Carlisle, then glanced at me again.

We led them back to our home. I had noticed the girl called Katherine was eyeing me and Edward together, then Renesmee, like Quinten had.

When we got back to our home, Katherine spoke up for the first time.

"Um, Edward and Bella, right?" She asked us.

"Yes," we both replied.

"Renesmee...looks alot like you both. I'm confused..."

I let my shield down, _Edward, what should I say?_ _Should I tell her?. _I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. A very swift movement.

"Renesmee is our daughter," I spoke slowly.

Katherine looked astonished, but something in her words told me she wasn't _that_ surprised, like a vampire should have been. Like all those covens last year were. "How?" she asked.

"She was half-human half-immortal. When I was human," I started, glancing up at Edward again. "Edward and I got married. I conceived a child, carried, and delievered. In order for me to live, Edward had to save me. When I had changed, we found out that Renesmee was half and half. She grew at a remarkable speed and now, at eleven, she is fully grown into full-immortal. The size of a 15 year old."

"And the wolf?" she asked.

"My bestfriend."

"Your bestfriends with a wolf?" she chocked out. The others were listening as well.

"Yes."

"But, Renesmee and the wolf?"

"Jacob. They're...together," I told her.

"Carlisle, it seems you have a very instresting family here. I was glad to hear all of your stories," Quinten said.

"Yes, of course." Carlisle replied.

"Um, not to be impolite, but do you have any...supernatural talents?" Japer asked.

"Ezlana and I do. I can hold a physical shield and Ezlana can see the past," Quinten replied.

Alice and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Our gifts backwards.

"Do any of you?"

I looked at Carlisle, who was looking at Edward. Obviously Carlisle was asking him a question. Edward nodded one stiff movement that any human couldn't hope to see.

"Yes, actaully," Carlisle said turning back to Quinten. "Edward reads minds, Alice see's the future-based on people's dicissons-, Jasper feels emotions, Renesmee can show you what she is thinking with the touch of her hand, and Bella has a mental shield," Carlisle replied.

Quinten's eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh my," he said. "You have a very...talented and...unique coven,"

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "I am very graitfied with everyone of them," I looked at Carlisle with sympathy. He smiled.

"So what brings you to Ashen?" Edward asked casually as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands on top of his and we swayed.

Quinten looked at Ezlana, then Felique.

"We are.." Quinten whispered the last word. "Running,"


	4. Rosalie

**ENJOY :]**

* * *

"I'm afraid I don't under- Oh." Edward cut short mid-sentence. He and Alice gasped. Edward stumbled backwards.

"I-it can't be," Alice said.

"Oh, but it is," Quinten told her. Alice and Edward both glanced at Rosalie who looked confuzed.

"D-does it work?" Alice asked.

"Deslaren?" Quinten asked. Just then Desarlen stepped out from behind Felique. I saw why she was hiding. She didn't want us to see.

She craddled her, huge, round stomach. We all gasped. Her stomach was big and buldging out from her torso. Like mine was when I was....

Rosalie was the only one brave enough to move. She reached her hand out to Deslaren. She stepped forward slowly. Even for a vampire. She pressed her palm to Desarlen's stomach and gasped.

"T-there. I-it _moved_," she said, her eyes widening.

The whole room got quiet. No one even dared to breathe.

"It..it's not possible..." Carlisle was apalled. He lost control of his balance and _had _to sit down. I've never seen a vampire get dizzy or sick.

"Your...your..._pregnant_?" Rosalie whispered to Deslaren. Her voice came out thick.

"Yes," Deslaren nodded as she spoke for the first time. She was happy, no doubt.

"H...How?" Rosalie stuttered.

"Quinten is _very_ skilled. He's been around for four millinia now." she replied. "He studied for three, trying to find an antidote. I've always wanted a baby. I had lost my twins when I was human and I was completely dejected. I tried to drown myself. Then Felique found me washed up on the shore and took me to Quinten. He changed me. Once he told me what I was, I was so forlorn I couldn't have children. I wanted that more than anything," Rosalie was about to cry, I could tell. "But I figured I had to accept that. Felique and I never left eachother's side after that. We are perfect for eachother. I really think it was fate that brought us together. He's just so perfect and loving and beautiful..." she paused to look up at Felique who was now standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder. "And till this day, I still wonder how such a beautiful, perfect person could ever belong to me." She patted her stomach and smiled. "Now, we can be a _true _family."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie got up and ran out of the house. Emmett followed behind her. She ran into the forest that surrounded the house.

Renesmee pressed her hand to my cheek.

_-Is Rosie going to be okay, Mom?-_ "Yes, sweety. It's very hard on Rose. She wanted-and still does- want children very badly. I can't blame her. Your the best thing that had ever happened to me, along with your father. Your the best thing that has ever happen to us,"

She smiled. Edward had walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We were swaying again.

"Carlisle?" Quinten asked, hesitintly.

"Yes, my friend?" Carlisle had regained his balance. He had his hand on the small of Esme's back.

"We still have the antidote," He paused. "There is enough for one more person." He glanced at Alice, then Esme and then me.

I gasped. "Rosalie," I breathed.

************************************************

Edward told me I shouldn't go after her. Just wait until they get back. I wanted so badly to help her like she did me. She had no idea what was going on. She was just depressed because she thought there was only one antidote.

I wanted Rosalie to be happy. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to feel the love and motherly-nature I feel for Renesmee. I knew once Quinten asked she would say yes. No matter what the cost. Just like I had said.

It was four hours before they came back. I was bouncing in my chair.

"Calm down, love," Edward laughed.

"I can't! I can't!" I told him.

He laughed again then sobbing Rosalie walked through the front door.

I was bouncing up and down, the biggest grin on my face. I tried to control myself. Keep it a surprise. She looked at me confused.

"Rosalie!" I yelled. I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and ran to her. I squeezed her tightly into a hug. "Your going to be so happy,"

She pulled me off of her and held me away. "Bella, what are you _talking_ about? There is no way I could be happy right now."

"Quinten?" I asked excitingly and glanced over my should at him.

"Rosalie, I would like to ask you a question," he said.

*************************************************************************************

**In Rosalie's POV now.**

*************************************************************************************

"Yes?" I asked him, annoyed. What could he want? Couldn't anyone tell I was in a bad mood?

"There wasn't just one antidote. There was two," Quinten said slowly. Two? Two antidotes? His words slowly sunk in, one by one.

My eyes widened. I was still. Like stone. Cold and hard.

"What are you asking?" Emmett asked him coldly as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Rosalie, would you like to have the last antidote?" Quinten asked me, ignoring Emmett's snarl.

I stood there. Frozen. My mouth slightly parted. I couldn't move or speak. This was unreal.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked warily as he gripped my shoulders and shook me. I couldn't speak or move. My mind was flowing into a million different places, like wind. A baby inside _my_ belly. A buldge sticking out between_ my_ torso with_ my_ baby. With Emmett's baby. I could picture a little girl running outside in the sun light playing, blowing bubbles. Emmett and I running with her. Out rolling on the ground laughing. _A family_.

"CARLISLE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" Emmett was shouting, though it wasn't necessary. His voice sounded far away, as I sunk deeper and deeper into my fanasty; a fantasy that was going to turn into reality.

"I think she went into shock," Carlisle said. Their voices flowing more and more behind the pictures of my perfect little family. I tried to touch my stomach, but I couldn't move. I tried to speak, but I couldn't even breathe. Had I really gone into shock? Was that possible? I could still see everyone. Running and yelling trying to get me to talk or move.

Then I was in the air. In Emmett's arms. He was yelling something at me; sobbing. Then everything went black. His voice was low like someone had turned the volume down to one. I tried to push through the blackness. It wasn't that hard. Their voices started turning up again.

"ROSALIE! ROSALIE!" he was yelling. Finally I awoke from the shock.

My body jerked and my eyes flew open. I was hypervenilating, though it wasn't necessary. I could finally move.

"Rosalie? Rosalie?" Emmett asked still sobbing.

I was still breathing hard. I nodded. He held me close to his chest, and I clung to him.

"What happened?" he asked still sobbing.

"I-I don't know. First I could see and hear all of you, but I was just thinking of what it would be like to have a realy family," My breath was calming, but I was still panting. "Then your voices started to fade until I could barely hear you then everything went black. I oushed against it, and it wasn't that hard. Your voices started coming back more clearly and then, my eyes came open again." I told him. My breathing was even know.

"You went into shock," Carlisle said.

"_Vampires can go into shock!?!_" I asked in a loud voice.

"Yes, it's very rare. It only happened twice in history."

"So, what do you say Rosalie?" Quinted asked me.

"Just give her a minute," Emmett growled and glanced over his shoulder.

"No, Emmett. It's fine. I've decided," I peeked around Emmett. I realized I was sitting on the couch.

Quinten waited. Everyone stared at me. My hand moved to my flat stomach.

"Yes." I told him confidently. "I want the antidote,"


	5. Two Beginnings

**Chapter Chapter 5 5!!**

**Hope your excited! I am!**

**Reviews!**

* * *

"Rose, are you sure about this?" Emmett asked me.

I reached up and kissed him. "Yes Emmett, I am. I am ready for a family. A _real _family."

Emmett sighed and stroked my cheek. "Okay. How does this work?"

"The antidote has to be in a metal surrenge or the heat from the antidote will break it." Quinten explained. "You have to have blood to mix the antidote with. Animal blood is the best. You pump the antidote into the main or biggest vain in the animal. You then wait for the antidote to spread. When this happens, the animal will be completely still but the heartbeat is still there. The heart will stop when the antidote has completely spread. I'm not postitive on how long it will take, but I've estimated about twenty minutes. You then drink the blood. You will feel sudden...urges...within the next two days. The eighth day, there will be some slight physical changes."

"Are there any side effects?" Carlisle asked. "How long will she be carrying?"

"There is some pain, but other than that, no," Quinten replied. "and about ten months,"

The room got quiet. Then Ezlana stiffened.

"Quinten," she said. He looked at her warily.

"We must be leaving now. It's been great to meet you all. I hope we meet again in the future," He handed me a small, metal tube. It was warm, burning. He grabbed both my hands in his.

"Good luck to you, Rosalie," he said and they all dissapeared out the door. I was shocked. Why would they leave like that? In such a hurry?

"Are you ready, Rose?" Emmett asked, intterupting my thoughts.

"Yes," I replied. I took his hand and led him outside. We ran into the forest. I was giddy. I couldn't believe I was going to have my own baby! Emmett's baby! I sighed. Emmett looked at me in confusion. I smiled.

We found a buck walking slowly-that was odd- to a river. I stopped and shifted into a crouch.

I pounced and smacked right into the animal. I knocked him over to the ground. He let out a yelp.

"Emmett," I said, holding the animal to the ground as he was trying to wrestle free. He quickly took the cap off of the surrenge and knelt by the bucks head. He jabbed it into the Bucks vain and it froze. I could feel the heat running through the vains of the animal under my arms. A rising temperature. I got up off of the animal.

"Thank you," I whispered to the animal. Emmett looked at me.

"Got a big enough one, Rose?" He laughed. I laughed, too.

Every minute, every second felt like hours. It was the longest twenty minutes of my existance. I waited there unpatitently. Listening to the animal's heartbeat become slower and slower. I paced; that did no good.

Finally, I heard the quicker thudding of the heart, then a louder thud, then it stopped.

Emmett and I looked at each other with wide-eyes but grinning mouths.

I clawed at the skin of the animal and found it's blood stream. It was warm and silky.

It didn't taste good at all. I felt if I could puke, I would have.

"UGH!" I groaned. Why did it taste so nasty? I pushed myself to finish the buck off. After I finished the rancid but, I kicked it out of my way and wiped my mouth.

"How was it, Rose?" Emmett asked me.

"Nasty," I replied. We walked back to the house, hand-in-hand. I would finally get what I wanted.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

*************************************************************************************

"Rosalie and Emmett have been stuck in their room for the past six days, Alice," I complained.

"I know, I know. There going to come out today," Alice told me. I relaxed; a little.

I couldn't help but be so excited for Rose. I wondered why. Was it because she was finally treating me like her sister? Was it because of all the things she did for me, and I wanted-no felt he need to return the favor?

Finally I heard a squeel. I jumped. Rosalie came flying down the stairs, her arms craddling her barely bigger stomach.

Whoa, two centimetes ALREADY?

"Rose!" I excalimed. "Look at you! Your PREGNANT!"

"I know!" she told me. I hugged her.

Edward walked in the room. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah," I said walking over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the car where Jake and Nessie were already.

Today was Friday. We had missed three days of school last week because of the visitors.

The day went by slowly and boringly. Nothing new. No human eyes could see Rosalie's change in her stomach. No one talked to us or looked at us anymore. I was happy. I didn't like being the center of attention.

We were in the car on our way back home, when Edward suddenly growled and stopped the car.

He turned around. "Don't even think about it, mut!" he snapped between clenched teeth at Jake.

"Hey, it's going to happen someday!" Jake said and shrugged.

"Maybe-but not today! She's too young!" He hissed at Jacob. I stared at Edward in shock.

"She's _eleven_. She's full grown. I think I have the right," Jake replied back just as icily.

Renesmee and I looked at each other in confusion.

"What...Edward?" I asked.

"He wants to propose to her," he growled.

I froze in horror. Nessie squeeled! She hugged Jake.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, MONGREL!" Edward yelled.

Jake stared un shock from Edward's shouting. He quickly regained himself and smirked at Edward.

"Thanks bloodsucker!" he said pleased.

Edward growled. Renesmee slapped Jacob on the arm. Jake rubbed his arm like it had hurt.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"You don't qualify as a bloodsucker, Nessie," Jacob said. "So what do you say?"

"Hmmm...marry_ you_? I don't know. I'm not really into wolves," she teased. "But I guess there's one exception. so..."

The car got quiet. Everyone starred at her. Edward groaned and turned around back in his seat. He restarted the car and started driving. Fast!

"Yes," Nessie finally said. "I will marry you, Jacob," he smiled and then went to kiss her, but I glared at him, so he kissed her hand instead.

I pulled my shield down so Edward would hear what I was thinking. _Edward, I don't want Nessie getting married! She's far too young! She's only _eleven_ for crying out loud. I know she speaks looks and acts like a fifteen yeard old, maybe older, but she's still too young._

Edward nodded in agreement. I sighed. I glanced in the review mirror at the googily-eyed engaged teens. I saw Jacob put a ring on Nessie's finger. It was HUGE. One and one/fourth corrot. It had a gold band and fourteen diamonds surrounding one big one. Nessie squeeled again and kissed Jacob. I cringed and quickly looked away.

I started thinking about the night when Edward proposed to me, this was a more clear memory. We just came back from his house; I had called a vote to my immortality. Carlisle said he would do it. We were laying in my bed. I told him I wanted him to turn me. He told me he would on one condition. Marry him first.

Then a couple of months later, I had asked him to sleep with me. He told me he would; after I married him. So I said yes.

I started thinking about the wedding and the honeymoon and Isle Esme and the pillows and the head board...

Edward laughed at the memory. Whoops! I forgot to put my shield back up. If I could blush, I'd be bright read from head to toe. I quickly pushed the shield back up. Like zipping up your jacket. My mind was zipped and not exposed. Edward took my hand in his and kissed my palm.

I quickly glanced at Edward with embarrassement. He was looking forward, watching the road as if he needed to with a big grin on his face and shaking his head. I leaned my head back against the seat, entirely embarrassed.

We reached the house. Rosalie was craddling her stomach when Emmett opened the door for her, cooing. Emmett laughed and Rose smiled. I could tell she was imensly happy that she finally got what she deserved.

I thought how if Rosalie ever need anything, anything at all from me, I would help her. I would go across the world for her, like Emmett would to help her like she helped me.

I smiled at her. She looked so excited. Her eyes danced with joy, screaming out happiness.

A piece of her hair flew out of place and she quickly lifted her hand to stick it back where it goes. All of a sudden Rosalie froze like a statue. She gasped.

Her hand flew down to her stomach and she stared in shock at something far away. She blinked and then looked back at me. She smiled so big, I thought it might have hurt her.

"Come here," she whispered to me. I was conused, but I ran to her. She grabbed my hand and pressed it gently to her stomach and rested her hand on top of mine.

Coming from inside Rosalie's stomach, I felt a small, tiny kick.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

* * *

**********************************

**Rosalie's POV**

**********************************

It had been four months since I felt my baby's first kick. It was incredible. After that, they started coming more and more often. Up to seven times a day. I started getting noticable, so Emmett and I dropped out of school. We were pretending to be in Africa for an extended vacation.

I had grown three more inches. My flat stomach had started forming into a buldge. I hadn't felt any pain at all, yet. Emmett was thankful about that part. Until the 3rd day of the fourth month.

I was putting my hair up in a stylish-ponytail. Emmett wanted to go see a movie. I suddenly felt a kick.

It wasn't the usual kicks I had been getting, it was much, much harder and more painful. I doubled over onto the floor, my breathing uneven.

"Rosalie!?" Emmett gasped and dropped whatever he was holding in hands and came rushing toward me.

"I'm-" I took a deep breath. "Okay, Emmett." He looked at me warily.

"Let's go check with Car-"

"No, Emmett," I interupted him, standing up. "I'm fine. Really."

I exaimened myself in the mirror. That was so odd. I just all of a sudden felt this twist of pain in my stomach, like a knife rolling around inside.

Emmett went to go start the car. I raised my shirt up to see my stomach. There was a black and blue circle forming right on the spot my baby had kicked me at. I gently touched it and winced. Not such a good idea. I heard Emmett coming up the stairs. I quickly placed my shirt back into place.

The movie was horrible. It was about a hometown doctor confronted of murder, and proved to be innocent when he really wasn't. The graphics were horrible, along with the acting. The movie only lasted about fifty minutes. Thank goodness!

"Emmett?" I asked him as we walked up the aisle.

"Yeah, Rose?" he asked.

"Please NEVER...take me to another movie like THAT!" I laughed. He laughed along with me. My baby gave me a small kick as we were walking out of the theater. I smiled.

As we got into the car, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked the Caller ID.

"Alice?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello Rosalie. Guess what I just saw?"

"Um...I have no idea,"

"You, me, Bella, and Renesmee are going to Paris to look for baby clothes this weekend!"

"Oh my gosh, really!?" I asked. I was so surprised. Paris? I'd been there once, in 1947. I was happy. My baby was going to be spoiled rotten.

"Yes! Okay, you guys need to come home fast. We have to make plans," Alice said and then the line went dead.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked me as we pulled onto the highway.

"We're going to go shopping. In PARIS!" I squeeled.

**********************************

**Bella's POV**

**********************************

What was wrong with me? I've never liked shopping and all of a sudden I'm agreeing to go to _Paris_ to be dragged around in a million stores picking out baby clothes for Rosalie's soon-to-be. Alice would probably pursue me into getting some-as in alot of-clothes for myself. I groaned. I tried to be excited. It's not like I had a choice, anyway.

We decided to run to Paris. We would get there faster running than flying. Renesmee had gotten faster. She was just as fast as me, maybe a little bit more. We hadn't talked so much since she got engaged. I cringed at the word.

She pressed her hand to my cheek.

_-Mom, are you mad at me?-_ I could hear the worry in her thought.

"No sweetie! Of course not!," I brushed her hair out of her face. "I could never be mad at you,"

Rosalie and Alice glanced back at us, questioning in their eyes.

"Nessie?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I think it's time to tell them," I gestered toward Rosalie and Alice.

"I think your right," Renesmee said. She looked at Rosalie and Alice. "Aunt Rosie, Aunt Alice, I have some news,"

Alice gasped, her hand flew up to cover her mouth. I guessed she had seen what Ness was going to tell her. She stopped and turned to Nessie. Her hands gripped around Nessie's shoulders.

"Nessie!!!" Alice squeeled.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosie?" Renesmee asked.

Rosalie waited as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm getting married," Renesmee said.

**********************************

**Rosalie's POV**

**********************************

I had realized my eyes were wide. I stared in shock.

My mouth hung open wide, I guessed. "Really?" I mouthed.

"Yeah!" Renesmee said nodding her head. She smiled.

I hugged her. "Aw, Nessie! That's great! I'm so happy for you,"

"Wanna' see the ring?" Nessie asked.

"Of course!" I screeched. I picked up her left hand, but nothing was wrapped around her little finger.

I looked at her curiously.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You guys would notice," she shrugged.

She pulled a gorgeous gold-banded ring out of her pocket and placed it on her hand. I could tell she liked it being there. It was...._beautiful_. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly pushed it away.

"The _mut_ got you this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep," she replied. "And Rose?"

"Oh sorry if I offended you- it's a habit," I confessed. I didn't like apoligizing for the mongrel's sake, but if it kept Nessie happy...

'It's okay Ro-" She was cut off by a loud scream and I realized it was mine. I suddenly felt very weak, and I knew I falling to the ground, but Nessie grabbed me just before I hit.

"Rosalie!? Are you alright?" Renesmee asked, holding me in her arms.

I was shivering. "Y-yeah," I stuttered. My stomach felt like someone was stabbing me numorous times-even though that was impossible- and they wouldn't stop.

"Let's get her home," Alice suggested. She grabbed me from Renesmee. I cuddled up in my sister's arms. It seemed like forever until we got to the house. It felt like twenty long, painful years instead of twenty short minutes. I spent the ride in Alice's arms shivering and yelping in agony. She held me away from her body, holding me with just her arms.

"N-no Alice," I shivered. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine," Alice hesitated, but pulled me back to her chest.

When we walked through the door, I heard Emmett jump up from the couch.

"Rose!?" he asked taking me from Alice's arms. I cuddled against his warm chest and closed my eyes. I felt a warm vibration through my body as Emmett touched me, and I began to relax more. The pain was easing. It slowly drifted away.

Their voices were faint, but I could hear them.

"Carlisle!" Emmett shouted.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked as he entered the room. "Emmett, lay her down on the couch. Alice, what happened?"

I felt the cushions of the couch below me. I shivered again. I wished I could be in Emmett's warm arms. He pushed my hair back from my face.

"I-I don't know. We were talking to Renesmee then she screamed and started falling. Renesmee caught her and we got worried and brung her home," she said in a low voice. I knew she felt horrible. I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault and that I was fine, but I couldn't seem to open my mouth.

"Rosalie, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, closer to me now. I couldn't pinpoint the wary in his voice.

"Mhmm," I sighed.

"Oh my!" Carlisle said. I could feel his eyes widen in shock. I struggled to open my eyes to see his expression. They opened just barely a milimeter, but dropped back down. I felt weak, and I hated it.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Emmett asked warily.

"I-I think she's..._sleepy_," Carlisle said.

"_What_!?" Emmett asked. "As in, she needs to _sleep_? That can't be possible! Rosalie, do you feel tired?"

"Mhmm," I struggled to answer. The next thing I knew I had dozed off.

**********************************************************************

My eyes fluttered open the next morning. I was laying in our bed. _What happened_? Had I really fallen to sleep?

"Rosalie?" Emmett whispered.

"Oh! Emmett!" I hadn't seen him laying there. He brushed my hair back from my face. "What happened?"

"You were _sleeping_," he chuckled.

"Really?" I asked. I was more shocked than worried. I couldn't believe it. No vampire had _ever_ fallen to sleep! It had never happened before. But of course, no vampire had ever been pregnant before, either. Besides Deslaren, but she didn't count.

Emmett just nodded. He craddled my face with one hand and kissed my forehead.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My perfect vision was clear and not blurred as it would have been for a human.

"Do you want to hunt?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah," I said, still kind of out of it. He picked me up bridal style and headed to our huge closet. He set me down on the couch inside our closet-which was about the size of our room- and walked over to the racks. He picked out a dark blue cotten dress with aqua blue outlining. It had spaghetti straps and crossed in the back. It clung tightly to my waist, but flared at my hips and landing above my knee's. It was gorgeous. I tilted my head to one side, trying to decide if I should waste such a dress on hunting. I smiled and nodded. Emmett threw the dress at me. I quickly pulled it over my head and walked over to the west wall. The wall had shelves caved into it; it was full of shoes. It had a ladder that you would see in old and big libraries. I climbed up two steps and immediatly found what I was looking for. Black Chanel heels that wrapped around my ankle. I jumped down off the ladder, shoes in my hand. Emmett startled me by catching me by my waist before my feet could hit the ground. He smiled at my surprise. He kissed my hair and gently sat me on my feet. I pulled the shoes on and started on my hair, which was a mess. I took a brush to my it and pulled it up into a stylish-low side pony. I walked over to the floor-length mirror and examined myself. My stomach had grown one more half centimeter. Emmett walked up behind me and picked me up bridal-style again. We walked out the door of our room.

As we walked down stairs, I could hear the low murmers of my family.

"Rose!" Bella got up from the couch and raced over to me as we reached the bottom. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just fine," I assured her.

"Good," I could tell Bella had been worrying about me. I felt sympathy for her. I watched her expression turn into relax.

"Rose and I are going to go hunting," Emmett told them. Everyone's eyes flickered from Emmett to me then back to Emmett.

"Do you mind if I check her, first?" Carlisle questioned getting up from his favorite recliner. Emmett nodded and Carlisle zoomed upstairs to his study, Emmett following behind him. He set me down on the couch in Carlisle's library.

"Okay Rose, do you feel any pain?" Carlisle asked, going into doctor mode. He was pressing his hand down, putting pressue, on my stomach. He stopped when he reached the bruise and I winced. I felt Emmett cringe at my side.

"Not this morning," I told him.

"Excellent," Carlisle wrapped a long peice of measuring tape around my stomach and his eyes widened. He quickly wrote the results down.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked warily. Was my baby okay?

"You have grown half a centimeter. That's six inches now in the past five months," he exclaimed. I relaxed, knowing there was nothing wrong. It almost felt silly. He tried to do an ultra sound. Emmett gasped as he saw the bruise on my stomach. I quickly looked away from his tortured expression.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I can't get an ultrasonic image," Carlisle apoligized. I knew we wouldn't. The unnatural strength of vampire skin surrounded my baby.

"That's okay, Carlisle," I assured him.

"Well your good to go," Carlisle said not looking up from his clipboard. I got up off the couch and grabbed Emmett's hand. We ran downstairs. Everyone had already left for school, so Emmett and I took off.

We were out for hours. Laughing and messing around. Emmett fought with his food. He found a larger grizzly. The grizzly swung at Emmett's head, but Emmett didn't move not a centimeter. He kicked the bear and it flew through four trees finally crashing into the fifth one and landing. It's body went completely limp. Emmett laughed a booming laugh. I clapped. He bowed. I found a Do. I was surprised at how much I enjoyed it. I couldn't stop eating. After 13 deer, I had finally felt satisfactory.

"Are you done, Rose?" Emmett asked laughing at me as I kicked the last of the buck aside and wiped my mouth. He had noticed my change in appitite.

I smiled, "Yes."

He smiled back at me. I took his hand we darted back to the house.

I could hear everyone inside as we approached the lawn. Alice, Bella, Esme and Renesmee were laying around in the floor, gushing over wedding plans. I could hear the silent movements of Edward and Jasper playing chess. I could hear the pages turning of Carlisle's book. I heard a game on and then Jacob howl at the touchdown. Emmett and I reached the door and everyone looked up as we walked in. Bella smiled at me wholeheartidly. Esme, Alice, and Renesmee smiled, too, just as warmly. Jasper and Edward didn't look up, too absorbed in their silent game. Carlisle looked looked up from his book and smiled, but continued reading. Jacob looked at me; smirking.

"Hey bloodsucker," he smiled. It almost looked..._nice_. I quickly pushed the thought away. He was probably just teasing me. I was going to say something, but Renesmee looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Jacob, be nice, please," Nessie said turning in his direction. Jacob apoligized; to Nessie. I heard a low growl come from Emmett's throat. I patted the back of his shoulder. Emmett quickly snapped out of it and joined Jacob on the couch.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

"Cowboys," Jacob said in disgust. I joined Nessie, Bella, Alice, and Esme on the floor behind the couch. I sat criss-cross.

"No, I like these," Renesmee said, pointing to a boquet of Lilies in _Weddings_, the magazine.

"I really like those," Bella said pointing to some white tulips. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Your_ both_ wrong," she said. She flipped past two pages and stopped. She pointed to a picture of pink roses. Bella and Renesmee glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Alice your a genius! I don't know what I would do without you!" Renesmee said scrambling to her knees so she could hug Alice.

"Have the most boring wedding ever," Alice pointed out, as if that was obvious, returning the hug.

"When is the wedding?" I asked. Renesmee turned to me.

"In about six months," Nessie replied. I was dumb-struck. I was glad that she was waiting, but why_ that_ long? I expected the two engaged teens would want to do it as early as possible.

"Why such a wait?" I asked still shocked. She tilted her head in Edward's direction.

"Ah," I replied. Edward wanted his daughter to wait. Bella, no doubt, wanted the same. I wouldn't let my daughter get married this young. Exspecially to that mut. Edward looked at me and his eyebrows pulled together. I smiled innocently.

_Can you not just go one minute without butting into someone else's privacy?_ I thought to Edward sourly. He smirkingly shook his head "no". I scowled and looked back at the Wedding Planners. Esme looked at me with concern.

"How are you doing, really, Rose?" She asked me. I knew Esme would have gotten hurt out of this, too. Emmett wasn't the only one who hated seeing me in pain. As a matter-of-fact, I think all of them hated me being in pain, except for the mut.

"I'm fine, Esme. I promise," I smiled convincingly. She smiled, too, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Ughhh!" Alice groaded. "Ness, can I PLEEEEEASE make your wedding dress? Your killing me here. Just looking at all the dresses in this magazine are making me sick. I mean look at that! Can I, can I, can I? Please, please, please!?"

I could tell Alice had bugged Renesmee about it since she found out about Renesmee's engagment.

"Fine," Renesmee said. Alice squeeled and got up and flew up the stairs. Jasper got up from the table he and Edward were playing on and followed Alice.

"What am I going to do with her?" Renesmee asked us.

"I heard that!" Alice called from upstairs. Renesmee rolled her eyes and smiled. I smiled, too.

"Rosalie?" Renesmee asked me.

"Yeah, Nessie?"

"Would you like to be one of my Bride's Maid?" she asked with hope.

"Of course, Renesmee! You know I would never say no!" I was appalled. How could anyone think I didn't want to participate in their wedding. Especially Renesmee!

She smiled. "Thanks, Rose."

"Your welcome, sweetie," I replied.

Later on that night, I started getting sleepy. I was curled up in Emmett's lap. We were all watching _The Exorcist_. I remember when Emmett and I first watched this movie. Even as indestructable and strong I am, I still got scared. I screamed. Even know, the movie still gave me the creeps. I started drifting to sleep as we were coming across the calm parts. My eyes would flutter back open when someone screamed or the music blarred, but they would fall right back down. I suddenly felt Emmett shift me into his arms; craddling me like a baby and went up stairs. I suddenly felt the sheets under me, then the pillow my head laid against. I started to shiver. Emmett pulled the blanket over me, but I still didn't stop. Emmett snuggled right next to me. He layed under the blankets, also. He placed his arm over me. I turned to face him and buried my head in his chest. "I love you," I heard him whisper. I tried to reply but all I could manage was: "...too". I listened to him laugh quietley and the shaking of his body as he did so. Then the steady rythme of his breathing and I slowly drifted into unconcisness.

The next morning when my eyes came open, I immediatly shut them. Emmett laughed. I re-opened my eyes and he was still there. I smiled.

"What was that?" he asked still chuckling.

"I'm tired!" I groaned and slammed my eyes shut. He laughed again.

"Man, your moody!" he teased. My eyes flew open and I gasped.

"Am not!" I playfully aregued back. He was going to protest but I scooted closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He took me into his arms.

"My Sleeping Beauty," He whispered. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. His words replayed again and again in my head. _My Sleeping Beauty...My Sleeping Beauty...My Sleeping Beauty_.

"Em?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah Rose?" He sounded relaxed. I hated breaking his peace. But I couldn't do anything about it.

"Can we go hunting?" I felt horrible. Hunting two days in a row? There must be something wrong with me. But I felt like I was _starving_. I expected shock, but instead I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I relaxed at his response. Without another word he jumped off the bed. I tried to follow after him, but he -very carefully and gently- threw me over his shoulder. I kicked my legs playfully and teasingly begged him to put me down. He boomed again. He set me down on the couch, but this time, I beat him to the racks. I pushed him over to the couch. I wasn't as strong as him, but I pushed him back a few steps. He laughed again and went and sat on the couch. I had grown big enough to where I needed new clothes, but I refused to stop wearing deisgner. I pulled out a dark pair of skinny jeans and a green maternity-designer- top that hung over my shoulders. I went over to my wall-of-shoes and pulled out a pair of black flats. My hair, once again, was horrible. I brushed it and pulled it up into a messy bun. Emmett and I ran downstairs. Alice looked over my outfit and smiled.

"I'm so happy that you are still dressing appropriate, even when your pregnant. Unlike some people," Alice said as she looked over Bella's tee and mini skirt.

"Hey now. Your lucky I'm not going to school in a t-shirt and jeans," Bella protested.

"Your right," Alice said.

"We're going hunting," Emmett told everyone, just like yesterday. I noticed he was saying "we" instead of "she", trying to hide my embarrassment of needing to hunt again.

"Again, Rose?" Jasper asked. It didn't seem to work. I grinned embarrassingly and looked away, hiding my face even though there was nothing to hide. The perfect pokerface.

"It's okay, Rose," Alice said glancing at Jasper. "We understand....Okay everyone! Let's go."

They all said "goodbye" and then raced out the door to their cars.

"Ready Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I said. We flew out the back door into the woods for the second day in a row.


	7. Revelation

Every morning and every afternoon, Emmett and I went hunting. The kicks came more and more. They were more painful than ever. I was covered in bruises. Every morning when Carlisle checked for an ultra sound and measurement, I watched pain and torture wash over Emmett's face when he saw my bruised stomach.

On one Thursday morning, Emmett and I were out hunting. I had just caught a small Do. I was about to finish him off when a ear splitting scream ripped through my throat. The kick I had just recieved was much more powerful and painful than I have ever had before. I fell to the ground, my head hit the ground with a loud _clunk_. Emmett was by myside in less than a fraction of a second.

"Rosalie!!?" Emmett scooped me up in his arms. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips, fighting to hold back the scream that was building up in my throat. I felt the pain starting to wash away as he held me. Like he was the cure. I clung to him. Suddenly I felt cold. I was shivering violently. My teeth were clattering together so hard, I had to clamp them down to stop, but they continued.

We were at the house by now. "CARLISLE! I NEED YOU NOW!" Emmett shouted. Carlisle appeared right by Emmett's side by my feet and looked at me. I knew I had to be a mess. Sweat was rolling down from forehead-I could feel it, even though I was freezing. My hair is nots from the sweat. Carlisle nodded robotically and flew up the stairs, Emmett behind him with me in his arms.

Emmett set my down on the couch, and then I felt the pain coming back. I pursed my lips, but I was too late. My blood-curling scream filled the room and I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. Emmett's hand rested on my forehead and the other held my hand. He was trying to calm me. It did. It was like he knew what to do. I clamped my teeth together, but the shivering started up rapidly.

"Carlisle! What's going on!?" Emmett yelled not looking away from me. I coughed.

"The baby is just trying to move," Carlisle assured, trying to calm him. My eyes started to close. I tried to force them back open.

"No, Rose," Emmett whispered. "Don't. Get some rest."

"Em-mett," I whispered trying to reach for him with my free hand, but he grabbed it and held it to my chest.

"It's okay, Rose. I'm right here."

I could hear the agony in his voice as he watched me in pain. I didn't want him to feel my pain. I couldn't let him. I wouldn't let him. I drifted off into unconscicness as I listened Emmett's silent sobs.

***************************************

When I woke up it was dark. I was confused for a moment, then I realized I was in Emmett's arms.

"Emmett?" I asked. He jumped. I guess he didn't know I woke up. That was odd.

"Rose, are you alright?" Emmett asked me. It sounded like he was breaking from a train of thought.

I smiled, "Just fine." He smiled back.

I looked out the window. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning," He told me. "On Saturday."

"WHAT!?" I gasped. I slept for two days straight! He caught my expression and chuckled.

"I know," He said. "I bugged Alice and Carlisle, asking when you would wake up. 'Give her time' they told me. 'She needs this rest'."

I instantly felt guilty. I realized I put Emmett in more pain than I had ever imagined myself in. Worse than the pain ripping my stomach apart that morning...

"I'm so sorry, Em. I-I'm.."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, don't you ever say that again," He cut me off half way through my apology and held his finger against my lips, gently. "This is not your fault," He was serious. Almost furious-like. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Do you wanna' hunt?" I asked sheepishly. That did it. He laughed his booming laugh and picked me up. We got dressed and headed down stairs.

"She's awake!" Jacob yelled sarcastically. Emmett growled at him. "Sorry," Jacob muttered.

"Going hunting?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I said. I didn't feel so embarrassed anymore about eating alot. I couldn't help it.

"Do you mind if I come?" Bella asked quietly. Her eyes were pitch-black, along with the rest of the family's. I hadn't noticed that.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Why haven't you guys hunted?"

"We were worried about you, Rose." Bella told me. My eyes widened a fraction.

"Okay then! Let's go," I said turning for the door. I could hear the silent footsteps follow behind me. Emmett took my hand and twined ours together. I felt a tiny little kick. I giggled and I pulled Emmett's hand to my stomach. He smiled.

"She's happy," I told him.

"_She_!?" Everyone gasped at the same time. It turned to look at their expressions. It was shocked.

"Yes. I know she's a girl. I can feel it," I layed my hand over Emmett's as he felt our baby kicking. It was like she was playing with him. We both laughed.

"She is going to be a tomboy," Emmett said confidently.

"She will not!" I protested. My beautiful baby girl was going to be as girly as any girl can get.

He boomed. "Let's just hope not,"

"Emmett, she will NOT be a tomboy," I tried to convince him.

"Okay, Okay. She will not be a tomboy," He gave in. I smiled.

Everyone filled up on four elk, except for me. I had nine. Everyone watched as I drank the last of the ninth, then wiped my mouth. I grinned, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Rose." Alice told me as she zoomed to my side and put an encouraging arm around my shoulder. I laid my head against he shoulder and laughed without humor.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked.

"Your pregnant," Alice said.

"I know that, but I'm drinking more and I'm _sleeping_. Quinten never said anything about that, Just a little pain." I didn't bother telling them that the pain I'd been recieving was not little. She rubbed my arms up and down.

"Rosalie, it's okay. I promise," She tried to comfort me. I couldn't_ not_ believe Alice.

"Okay," I replied. I took my head off her shoulder and said, "Let's go home."

Alice let go of my shoulder and flickered to Jasper's side. Emmett was already at my side the second Alice moved. He grabbed my hand and we headed back home.

When we were about five miles away, we picked up a scent that was headed in the direction of our house. We all stopped dead in our tracks. All eyes turned to Alice who was starring at something far away. She was quiet. She blinked and then looked down, letting her head hang. She fidgeted with her hands.

"I can't get anything," Alice said in a quiet voice. She looked up to our expressions. She looked sad. Like she was sorry. I mouthed to her, "It's okay, Alice."

We all started walking. Emmett was in front of me, our hands still twined together. Bella and Renesmee hid behind Edward. Jacob ran beside Edward, him and Nessie's hands locked together. We followed the scent back to our house. I could hear the sobs coming inside the house. Someone shifting their weight and a light sucking sound. My eyebrows pulled together. As we opened the door and stepped inside, I saw a figure sitting on the couch and craddling something. I gasped as I recgonized who it was.

"Deslaren?" I whispered.


	8. Beloved

* * *

"Deslaren?" I whispered again. She starred at me with petrified eyes. She was sniffiling from crying. Her eyes were pitch black. I could tell she hadn't hunted in a long time. She looked horrible. Even as beautiful as vampires were, she looked awful. I realized that she was holding what made the light sucking sound. My eyes dropped to the yellow blanket. It was wrapped around a small object. My eyes widened as I stumbled forward. I pulled back a little piece of the yellow blanket and bright red eyes starred back at me. It was a beautiful baby boy. He had coal-black hair like Felique had. He looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen, flashing a set of pearl-white fullgrown teeth. I couldn't help but smiling back.

"Is this...your baby?" I whispered to Deslaren, looking up to see her face. A corner of her mouth pulled up, slightly.

"Yes," She replied look down at the baby and cooing. She was still sniffling.

"What's his name?" I asked her looking down at the baby, too.

"Edean Jael," She replied. Edean lookd up at his mother with the most adorable smile and I wished I could be holding my baby.

"What was he sucking on?" I asked, trying to push the sting of jealousy away.

"Blood," she said looking up from her baby to meet my eyes.

"Where are the rest of your coven?" Carlisle asked appearing at Deslaren's side.

"They got called for a meeting with the Volturi. They said I shouldn't go, that I should come find you, Carlisle. If that's fine?" she replied.

"Of course, my friend. You are all welcome here anytime."

She thanked him with a wholehearted smile.

"How long has it been since you've hunted?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. Since the baby was born, I think." She replied.

"How old is he?"

"He's almost a month old," She replied. Bella gasped.

"Deslaren," She said panicky. "You need to hunt."

"I know. It's just...I can't leave my baby. And I don't want to take him with me. Oh, heavens no!"

"Deslaren," I said in a low voice. "I can watch Edean. While you go hunt."

He eyes brightened. I could tell that the thought of hunting made her even more thirsty.

"Oh would you, Rosalie?" She exclaimed. I nodded with a smile. She handed Edean to me. "Thank you so much!"

She kissed him on the cheek, looked into my eyes and then left through the back door.

I looked down into the gorgeous baby's eyes. He smiled at me with such warmth, the jealously came back too quickly. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Emmett." I told him, tilting the baby upward a little bit so he could see Eaden. The sun from the window peared down on the baby's face and a million colorful crystals danced on his skin. "He _sparkles_."

"I know, Rose." Emmett said, smiling. We sat there cooing and singing to the baby. I hadn't realized everyone had cleared the living room. Obviously trying to give us some alone time. Edean clapped and smiled and laughed along with us. He was so perfect. I just hoped that my baby would be just as perfect. He laughed so much that it woudl take all your power to not laugh along with him. Even though he couldn't sleep, I started rocking him. After an hour or so, his eyes pulled together and his bottom lip started to quiver.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Will you please go fill up Edean's bottle? I think he's getting thirsty again."

Emmett chuckled and picked the bottle up off the couch. He zoomed out of the door without another word. I walked over to the back window and stared out into the now-dark forest. I could hear the river up the mountains nearby. I started singing a lullaby to Edean. His bottom lip stopped quivering, but he wasn't smiling. He was gazing at me while I sang The Climb by Miley Cyrus to him.

"_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose, __  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith_"

He stared up at me with an expression of awe. Emmett walked through the backdoor with the bottle. I smelt the fresh blood as it swished inside. He came up behind me and gave Edean the bottle and kissed my hair.

"I always loved your singing," He whispered. I titled my head to the side so I could see his face. He was smiling. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Em." I whispered back and tilted my head further so I could kiss him. Soon enough, we would have our very own baby.

* * *

**Just for your information, Edean is pronounced Eee-den. And his middle name, Jael is pronounced like Jail. Or Jay-l. :] I hope you like this chapter! it's more of a romantic chapter than an action chapter. just wait though! ALMOST TO CHAPTER 10!!!!**


	9. FairyTale

**Thanks for the reviews! and to answer some kwestchuns this is for everyone: YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEEEEE!**

**oh and i should probably have a disclaimer b4 i get sued:**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own twilight :'( *tear***

**ENJOY CH. 9. sorry it took so long to update. i've been busy!**

* * *

It was about two in the morning when Deslaren came back. I hadn't put Eaden down not for one second since Deslaren left, and I wasn't ready to either, but Deslaren was anxious. I passed over Eaden to Deslaren. Emmett stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder. The obvious adoration that Deslaren looked at Eaden with made my heart sink. It was truley a beautiful thing, watching a mother care for her young. I wish I had my baby in my arms right now. Deslaren shifted Eaden to one arm and then looked at me with such thankfulness, I had to look away. She touched my hand.

"Thank you so much, Rosalie. For everything."

I had to look back up at her. Her expression was obliged. "Your welcome," I told her softly. She smiled a weak smile, guessing what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, honey," Deslaren said. "You don't have that much longer to go."

"Four months," I muttered. She winked and then looked down at Eaden who was sucking on an empty bottle.

"Shhh," She cooned. "Here you go, sweetie." She took a bottle out of Eaden's diaper bag that had been on the floor and replaced the empty one. Deslaren stood there with her baby in her arms cooing and singing to him. I decided they needed some alone time, so I led Emmett upstairs to our room. I sat down on the edge of our bed and fell back against the white, fluffy comforter. Emmett came and layed down next to me. He took my hand in his and pressed it against his cheek. He closed his eyes. I turned my head toward him. He was so beautiful and graceful. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He sighed and pulled me into his arms, still holding me hand, shuffling us to where we were under the covers. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I was too comfortable for sleep.

"Em?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"I want a baby. I want our baby."

"Rose," I could hear the confusion in his voice. "I know, sweetheart. We are. You are."

"I mean.._._" I told him. "I know I'm selfish, but I wan't our baby _now_." I admitted.

"Rosalie, I love you. You know that right?" He asked. I pulled back to study his face.

"Yes. Of course." I said in confusion.

"Then will you please," he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them quickly. "Not say that? Rosalie, you are NOT selfish. You are the farthest thing from selfish. I mean, since when does you wanting something very badly mean that your selfish?"

It was a retorical question.

"I'm sorry," I muttered looking down. I was tracing circles absentmindly on his shirt-covered chest, ashamed. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"Rosalie. Don't."

I stared at him, looking for any anger in his expression. None. Nothing but comfort. I smiled and replied, "Okay." He smiled back and kissed me, more passionatly then he had since the first time I felt pain out of this. He was still gentle, just not as gentle. We sat there for a while, our lips moving in syncronization. I pulled myself more on top of him, which was hard to do considering the size of my stomach. I rested my hands on both sides of his face. I reached down started unbuttoning his shirt, but he stopped my hand.

"Rose. No," Emmett told me, breaking our kiss.

"Why not?" I whined.

"No, Rose. Not when your like this." He told me. I groaned and slumped back down to laying my head on his chest. He chuckled and rested his hand on my waist. The only one thing I wanted after all this, after I had my baby, was that Emmett didn't have to be careful with me anymore. Like we used to be.

"Get some sleep, Rosie baby. You need your rest." Emmett said, interupting my thought.

"I'm not tired," I said, but of course a traitor yawn broke the last word. He chuckled again and started singing to me, quietly. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about what Emmett and I would do after the delivery.

******************

"Rose! Rose! Rose!" Alice rain up to me holding a pink polka-dotted dress. We were in the city shopping for clothes for my baby. "Look!" She exlaimed.

"I think this," she said holding up a purple bow to the sleeve. "With this would look too cute!"

"It's perfect, Ali!" I encouraged. She gave me an excited smile before running off-at human speed- back to the racks. My hands, arms, and shoulders were full of so many clothes, I couldn't add anymore. I pretended to struggle a litte big with taking them to the register. I finally got to the counter and layed them all down. The cashier looked at me wide-eyed, then eyed my stomach and smiled.

"I'm guessing it's a girl?' The cashier asked while she rang up the clothes. She had a hick.

If I weren't so happy about having a baby, I would have ignored her or said something rude. But me being happy about having a baby and me being, well me, I yerned for the chances to brag.

"Yes," I said excitingly. The cashier looked up at me through her eye lashes as she continued to put the clothes in bags.

She turned to me and said, "Seven-hundred fifty-six, thirty-two." I looked at her surprised.

"If it's too much ma'am, I can put some bac-" she started with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh heavens no!" I exclaimed, cutting her off. "I thought it was going to be MUCH more than that." I took out my wallet and opened it up, revealing twenty-seven credit cards. I pulled out my MasterCard and handed it to her, looking a bit smug myself. Her mouth hung wide open. I raised one eyebrow. She took the card, swiped it, and handed it back to me.

"Thanks," I said. I turned around and started toward Alice who was at another register across the store. Alice had twelve big shopping bags covering her arms.

"Your baby is going to be so spoiled!" She exclaimed as we were walking out of the store. My baby gave me a gentle kick. I laughed as I grabbed Alice's hand and layed it over my stomach. She looked at me wide-eyed, smiling. I smiled back.

"Rosalie," Alice said. "I'm so happy for you. You are finally getting what you deserve."

I smiled at my sister's words. I pursed my lips. "Thank you, Alice."

***************************

Emmett and I decided we needed our own little place, like Bella and Edward's, so when Alice and I got back home, we found Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Renesmee, Bella, and Carlisle in overalls and construsction hats in the woods three miles away from the house, surrounding an elegant, classical mansion. The bags that were in my hands fell to the ground.

"Oh! Oh my..Emmett!!" I screeched. He was smiling at me, his arms folded across his chest. I ran. I slammed right in to his chest, giving him the biggest hug I could manage. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, Em! It's perfect! It's-It's...to much for words!" I exlaimed.

"Wait until you see the inside," He said as he let go of me except for one hand. He towed me toward the door. We waked up four steps and stood infront of a beautifu, oak door.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes," I replied, nodding.

"Close your eyes."

I did as I was told. I felt the little breeze as we walked through the door. The homey smell of lilac and honey filed my nose. My smile grew bigger and bigger.

"Open your eyes." Emmett said. I opened my eyes very slowly.

Surrounding us was a big room with white walls. There was a sparkly wooden flooring. In the middle of the ceiling, in the middle of the room, hung a big, gorgeous, crystal chandelier. The back wall(north) was nothing but glass, just like the other house. On the east wall there hung a gigantic flat screen tv with a cream-colored couch facing it. Two pale-blue recliners on each of it's side. A big rug in the middle of it all, with a glass coffee table in the middle of it. There were framed paintings ever so often covering the walls. On the west wall there was a homey, elegant, brick fire place that was built into it. A love seat planted in front of it about two yards sticks away. Over the fire place, hung a huge black and white picture of Emmett and mine's first wedding. We were under the alter, the priest had just pronounced us man and wife. Our hands were locked together as Emmett "kissed the bride." There were paintings covering that wall, too. There was a staircase on the right side of the fire place.

"Emmett, it's beautiful." I told him. He laughed and pulled me upstairs, revealing a hallways with three white doors. One on each side of the hallway. Then there was on at the end. He took me into the room on the right first. Inside, the walls were painted a bright, but pale pink. The middle of the walls had a strip of wallpaper that had ballerinas on it. A pink crib was up against the west wall. In the corner of the east wall was big dollhouse. It'd peak came up about to my waist with heels on. It had a pink roof and a white door with two windows on either side of it. It was so beautiful. The north wall was a mirror. The whole thing. It had a bar that was about three feet long that stuck to the middle of it. For ballet. There was also a rocking chair in the room. And there was a little table with four chairs. There was one slightly bigger chair than the rest. In every chair except the bigger one, there was a stuffed animal. In the middle of the table there was a tea set that looked like it had been from the early ninteen hundreds. There were five framed pictures in her room. All ballet except for one. The one was the biggest. It was a picture of Emmett and I on our wedding day. It was different than the one in the main room. This one was of us standing together holding hands smiling for Edward as he stood behind the camera. I smiled as I looked at that picture.

"Em, she's going to love it." I told him. "I love it." This was exactly how I pictured my daughters room.

"That's not the best part." He said and pulled me to the white French doors that was beside the crib. He let go of my hand and grabbed both the nobs and threw the doors open. "Walla!" he said.

Inside was bigger than her room. I already knew this was going to be her closet. There was two walls dedicated to just clothes. There were none yet, but Alice and I fixed that. On the other wall, the right wall, there were cubby holes. I counted them quickly. Sixty-four cubby holes. For shoes. There was a little pink couch in the middle of the floor facing the north wall. I gasped.

"Em! Look at her closet!" I exclaimed, taking it all in. "I don't think Alice and I bought enough clothes yet."

He chuckled again and pulled me out of the closet and out of our baby's room, back into the hallway. He led me to the door right across from her room. The door opened up into a ballet studio. For me and my daughter. It was twice the size of my baby's closet. Every wall was mirrored. The floor was hard, wood flooring. A light tan shade. The mirror had bars that clung to them. It was beautiful. In one corner there was a huge stereo, probably worth more than the whole house. It had two shelves next to it full of CDs. Written on one of the walls at the top in cursive was: _The Rose Studio_. I felt if I could cry, I would. I turned toward Emmett and buried my face into his chest.

"Emmett, this is so wonderful. I know I keep saying that, but I..I just can't explain it. This is everthing I dreamed of."

He smoothed my hair. "I know, Rose. Are you ready to see our room?"

"Yes."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the door back into the hallway, again. He walked down it and stopped at the last door. He opened it up and I gasped so loudly, I thought that the others could've heard it. Facing us in the middle of the North wall was a big, white conopy bed. It had alot of pillows! The comforter was white with lace, and it had hand fulls and hand fulls of throw pillows. In the corner of the west wall was two creme-colored recliners and a glass coffee table between them. There were french doors next to that also, which I thought must be the closet. On the north wall in the east corner, was a large white vanity mirror. There were lights around the mirror and a cushioned chair infront of it. There were loads of expensive make-up sitting on top of the vanity. Next to that was two glass french doors. I ran to them and opened them up. It opened up to a balcony. The balcony stood over a beautiful meadow and a garden that was so lovely, it looked as if it belonged in a movie. I could just picture me, Emmett and my little girl out here running and playing and blowing bubbles, agian like I had before. There were tons and tons of flowers, but the grass wasn't even and inch high. On the balcony there were three sun chairs-like we would need those- and a little table in the middle of them. There was also another little table with another tea set for our daughter to play with when she came out here with us.

I walked back inside our room and went straight to the closet. When I opened the the doors up, there was nothing. There were no clothes or shoes or jewlery or anything. Just plain, empty walls and a couch sitting in the middle of the floor with a sidetable.

"Em?" I asked in confusion. He laughed his booming laugh. He pulled a tiny remote out of his pocket and hit the top button. Then, the walls started moving. The walls went up and displayed what looked like a mall. There were four huge-mongus rotating shoe-holders. There were two larger ones rotating all my clothes I had in my closet at the other house, around a _RUNWAY_! I screamed.

"EM! OH MY GOD! THIS IS.." I was lost for words. "AMAZING!" I finally choked. He laughed and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I couldn't believe this was all mine. The hosue, the baby, _the husband_, the beauty. I was living a real-life fairytale.


	10. Petrified

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**We've had alot going on right now, so I'm so very sorry!**

**Here's ch. 10!**

* * *

_It was very sunny outside. An unusual day for Ashen. I was standing outside on my new balcony in a light pink-cotten dress. My hair was down, laying along my back and neck. The whispers of the wind feeling my ears and the lake up the mountain. I could see the sparkles dancing off of my skin as the sun played. I tried to soak up as much sun as possible. I could feel my hair gently moving with the wind. It was so peaceful out here. I closed my eyes. Even more peaceful. I took a deep breathand exhaled through my nose. I suddenly heard gentle foot steps of a small child coming from behind me. I turned slowly. I saw her standing there. Her curly, light brown mid-waist length hair blew slightly in the wind. I took in every inch of her. Her slender figure, her designer clothes, her full, pale-red lips. I saved her eyes for last. As I looked into her eyes, I saw terror. I was confused. My hand stretched out half-way automatically. Her eyes were wide, but widened even more. She looked over her shoulder and turned back to me. "Mommy!" She yelled as she took a half step forward. I gasped and reached for her, but there was nothing there. Nothing. Emptiness. The sky shifted into darkness. I screamed in agony "No!" as I saw the ashy cloaks coming forward..._

I gasped and my body jerked up into a sitting position. I started sobbing. There was a lump in my throat. I felt a hard kick in my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I held the scream in.

"Rose, honey!?" Emmett asked panicky as he sat up,too, his arm instantly around me. "What's wrong?"

"Eee-mmm-ett." I pushed out.

"What is it, honey? Darling, I'm here. What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded and spoke with a stutter. "I-i-i-t was h-h-her."

He understood. He rubbed my arms up and down and shifted me into his lap. "Oh baby, it's okay. It's okay. She's fine. Your fine. It's okay, honey."

I rested my head on his shoulder. I started shivering. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to think about the dream--no _nightmare_ I just had.

"Emmett?" I asked, my voice weak, but clear now.

"Yes, Rosie baby? What is it?"

"What time is it?"

"It's five in the morning."

"Can we go talk to Bella? I have to ask him something."

He looked confused, but he nodded and picked me up. He raced down stairs to where the family was. They were all looking at me. But I was only interested in one person.

"Bella?" I asked as Emmett set me down on my feet. She looked at me curiously and a little wide-eyed.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?" I whispered the last part.

"Sure Rose. Anything." She got up and came around the couch. She took my hand in hers. I reached up and gave Emmett a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back, Em." I pulled her into the kitchen and down the hall into the garage. I pressed the button and the garage door started moving up. I got into my BMW and motioned for her to get in. She climbed into the passanger seat, still looking confused. I started the engine and backed out of the garage and onto the road. Neither of us spoke. I waited until I knew we were out of hearing range and raced the car up to 125 MPH. I took my eyes off the road and turned my body slightly to Bella who was watching me curiously.

"Rosalie? Is-is everything...okay?" She asked.

"Bella.." I felt a lump in my throat. She waited. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to admit this. But, I had no other choice. "I'm scared."

She was quiet. I got no answer. She just stared at me. I pursed my lips again and looked at the road, trying to hold back the tears that I knew were coming.

"Rosalie," She finally whispered. The sound almost made me jump. I turned back to her, my lips still smashed together. "I know. I was scared, too."

"Bella, did you...did you have...._dreams_?" I asked, almost embarrassed.

"Yes. I did. Are you having dreams, Rosalie?

"No. I-I'm not," I told her. She looked confused. "_Nightmares_," I whispered.

"Oh Rosalie!" She gasped. Her hand flew to my shoulder. "Rose, it's okay. She's fine! She's fine!"

The tears started escaping. "The Volturi," I managed. "They w-were coming for h-her."

She wiped the tears from under my eyes and brushed the hair out of my face. "Shhh, Rose. It's okay, hon. She'll be fine."

"I couldn't even tell Emmett! I didn't want to scare him, too! What am I suppose to do? I'm...scared! I'm horrified! What if everthing goes wrong? What if I'm not fit to be a parent? What if I can't protect her the way I'm suppose to?!" I realized I was yelling. I pulled the car over, afraid that even with my perfect driving, I would accidently hit someone or crash.

"Rose, honey! Your going to be a great mother! Look at what you've done for Renesmee! Look how she has grown so big and so smart. Rosalie, your going to be the perfect mother for your little girl! I can promise you that! I promise, I promise!"

I completely broke down. Right there, in front of Bella. I rested my head on the stirring wheel and just cried. Bella let me get it all out of me. She just rubbed my back up and down. Trying to comfort me. We sat there for what seemed like hours.

I raised me head up, my eyes closed. I turned to her. I slowly opened my eyes. They hurt from crying. I felt my baby nudge my stomach hard again. I tried to hold in the pain, and succeeded. She smiled a small smile.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes. Now that I've gotten that all out."

She laughed. "Actually, I wanna go do something I haven't done in a while."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Go shopping!"

"Didn't you and Alice just do that like two weeks ago?" She asked confused.

"We went shopping for my baby," I told her. "I'm needing some new clothes for myself." I pointed to my bigger stomach.

She laughed.

"Will you come too?" I asked.

"Of course, Rose." she told me. I smiled and re-started the car. We raced toward home talking about all sorts of plans at the mall.

*************************

Alice, Bella and I were walking down the crowded mall. We had atleast five shopping bags in each hand. We were just passing the food court below, and I smelled something.

"Alice, what's that smell?" I asked.

Her little nose wrinkled in disgust. "Human food," she hissed.

I sniffed some more.

"Alice," I said almost horrified.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"I think I'm hungry."

"Do you wanna go home and hunt, Rose?"

"No, Alice," I told her, surley. "I think I'm..._hungry_."

She gasped the same time Bella did.

- - - - - - - -

"Rosalie? Are you sure you want to do this?" my little sister asked.

"Yes, Alice." I said as I waited in line at _Sonic_. She giggled. I rolled my eyes. We finally got up to the register. There was a geeky looking boy standing behind it. He blinked and gawked at our beauty. I rolled my eyes again.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" He asked still astonished.

"I would like cheese tatertots with onions. One corndog. One large onion ring, and a medium Pepsi."

I heard Bella and Alice giggle behind me. I turned and glared at them. They both looked away -still smiling- innocently. I turned back to the geeky boy. He smiled, showing me a full set of braces as I handed him the cash. I smiled back half-heartidly and turned to walk toward the table my sisters were sitting at. I sat down and picked up the corndog. I took a small bite of it. I gasped.

"It's so good!" I exclaimed as I took a bigger bite. The girls burst into a fit of laughter. I shook my head and continued to eat. The girls both stopped laughing and put their elbows on the table and rested their chins on their hands. They stared at me while I ate.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing," Bella said, smiling.

"Rose. Look at you. Your eating _human food_," Alice giggled.

"I dare you," Bella said turning to Alice. Alice winced, but leaned over the table and took a big wiff of the tatertots.

"EW!" She screeched, holding her nose and fanning away the smell. "That stinks!"

Bella burst into laughter, and Alice joined in. I finished eating, slurping down the rest of the Pepsi.

"Okay, let's go." I said, getting up and dumping my tray. I layed my hand over my stomach. I felt my baby kick my hand with satisfactory.

_So that's what you wanted, huh?_, I thought toward my baby. She kicked me again. I laughed. Alice and Bella guessed it and giggled.

**************************

As we pulled into the drive-way, I saw Emmett waiting on the porch.

"Rose!" He yelled jumping up and taking me from the car. He pulled me into a hug. He reached down and kissed me, then quickly pulled away and yelled, "Ew! What was that?"

"Emmett," I said, calmly. "I. Ate. Human food."

He stared at me for exactly one minute. I was scared of what his response would be. He burst into laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed. He even fell to the ground. His laughter rolled off and into the trees. I rolled my eyes and laughed, too. We sat there laughing for a while.

"Human food," He giggled. He picked me up and sighed, "Mrs. Hale, what are we going to do with you?"

I laughed and we raced to our house, him kissing me the whole way.


End file.
